codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Uprising (Awesomer12)
'(Feel free to fix grammatic errors but please don't do any other types of edits without my permission. Anyways, enjoy!) Call of Duty: Uprising (義務蜂起の呼び出し in Japanese) is a first-person shooter for the PC, PS4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. The game was released on September 30, 2017 for all consoles in North America, and on October 13, 2017 for all consoles everywhere else in the world. The game is a standalone story. Not following the Modern Warfare or Black Ops timeline. This game will also include 5 DLC map packs in the future, just like Call of Duty: Black Ops 3. Contextual lean returns from Call of Duty: Ghosts; and an option to do either a Dolphin Dive or Tactical Slide is provided instead of being restricted to just doing one. ''' ''Please open this link for polished version of the game. '' http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_Uprising Campaign In the year 2018, a new prototype weapon codenamed "Thanatos" is secretely being manufactured in Middle Eastern countries. As terroristic tensions rise and the War on Terror grows fiercer by the day, discover the far more devious plot that is transpiring in the shadows. ''- Campaign Blurb Players will be able to play together locally (up to 2 players) and online (up to 4 players). All standard missions are unlocked from the beginning and can be played from any position without negative consequence. Seventeen missions will be available from the start, with six ones being secret levels ('a) that can only be played via easter egg or alternative ending according to the corresponding level. However, these bonus missions are not pivotal to the overall story like the standard ones are. Some bonus missions take place before the events of the main story while others provide a different perspective of a mission from the Therefore, they are there just to provide extra replayability and unlocking some cool achievements. There will also be a leveling up system where players can unlock new weapons, camos, and costumes to use in Multiplayer. If you're offline, play Campaign so you can still rank up. Once you're back online, your rank will automatically be transferred onto your Multiplayer rank. Campaign Missions Multiplayer Join the fight and follow the U.S., Canada, ISIS, Alfada, or Russia in their pursuits for victory. Customize your look, soldier, class, and patch to win the war for your country or organization! - ''Multiplayer Blurb Multiplayer is mostly the same as past titles before ''Advanced Warfare. One big feature that will be returning is on-map vehicles, first seen in World at War. Vehicles like tanks, turret jeeps, double-seated motorcycles, and XS1 Goliaths (rarely). Tournaments will also be held on occasion, similar to Splatfests on Splatoon. There are official tournaments with REAL prizes, semi-official which usually has REAL ''prizes, and fan-made tournaments that can boost XP. All three of these types of tournaments occur over the course of 4-5 days. Weapons Weapons return back to the modern era with a few experimental weapons and a few classic ones as well. Assualt: * M16 * AK-47 * G3 * G36C * XM-LAR * FAMAS * STG-44 (bonus) Submachine: * MP5K * Kuda * VMP * Kiparis * UMP50 * MP-40 (bonus) Shotguns: * M1014 * Ranger * SPAS-12 * KSG-12 * USAS 12 (bonus) Snipers: * MK14 EBR * MSR * L118 * Dragunov * Barrett (bonus) Light Machine: * RPD * M240 * PKM * Bered MK8 (bonus) Handguns: * Five-seven * M1911 * Python * B23R * KAP-40 * Rift E9 (bonus) Launchers: * RPG-7V2 * XM-53 * China Lake * Crossbow * L4 Siege (bonus) Riot Shield Lethal * Frag * Semtex * Explosive Drone * AA3 Combat Axe * Incendiary Bomb Tactical * Concussion * Smoke * Flashbang * Trophy System * Tear Gas Equipment * C4 * Claymore * Targeting Drone * Scrambler * Tactical Insertion Game Modes Game modes new and old will be in this game. Core Hardcore Hardcore variants of these game modes include: reduced health, no radar without UAV, and friendly fire. Everything else remains the same. * Hardcore TDM * Hardcore FFA * Hardcore Domination * Hardcore Search & Destroy * Hardcore Uplink Clans & Tournaments The Clans game mode showcases all of the core game modes in a random fashion. The game will randomly choose the map and game mode rather than letting the players vote. Clans uses eSports rules. Tournaments feature three choses: Official, semi-official, and fanmade. Official tournaments are hosted by Treyarch and occur every 1-2 months. Prizes can include $50 ''Gamestop gift cards, $100 in cash, or a free season pass. Semi-official tournaments are endorsed by Treyarch but not hosted by them. Prizes can include $15 Gamestop ''gift cards, $30 in cash, or one free DLC map pack. Fanmade tournaments are far more common and don't have any real-world prizes. However, winning a fanmade tournament can heavily boost one's XP. To set up a tournament, set up the rules, game modes, maps and guns allowed in the tournament. Then, give it a catchy name. Once everything is set and done, you can submit the tournament and the game will process and refine it, and players will be able to begin signing up for your tournament. If you want, you can go above and beyond and try to get your tournament endorsed by Treyarch. Tell them the rules of your tournament, how you will handle prizes and the shipment of them, and send the report to Treyarch through email or on their website, ''treyarch.com. If they endorse it, a yellow badge with the Treyarch symbol on it will appear next to the name of your tournament. Signifying that it has been successfully endorsed. Official tournaments are usually nationwide. Semi-official can be anywhere from local to nationwide. Fanmade, most of the time, are local although they do have the potential to be much bigger than that with good advertising. Clans (5-8 members) will take part in these tournaments to win BIG or small prizes. It's all just a game... right? * Clans (eSports) * Treyarch Tournament * Endorsed Tournaments * Regular Tournaments Maps Where all of the Multiplayer action takes place. Most of these maps will feature vehicles and some maps will feature underwater swimming. The main new mechanic with maps, is dynamics. All maps will feature destruction of certain structures and some of the maps will feature more dynamics that the player will have to find out themselves. Perks There are a total of 34 perks in this game. Each one will be put into one of five tiers. Every perk will also have a Pro version once all of its challenges are met. Vehicle Perks also make a return. A player will be able to select one of each tier and one vehicle perk. Meaning that a player will be able to have six perks at a time (seven with Gambler Pro). Scorestreaks Players will be able to gain scorestreaks not just by kills but by many other things as well: assists, capturing objectives, destroying enemy equipment and aircraft, and completing Contracts. There are a total of 20 scorestreaks, growing in intensity as the point value goes higher. Hardline will subtract 100 points from the point value of the scorestreak. Hardline Pro will subtract 150 points. Players will be able to select 4 scorestreaks. Zombies Step into the world of Zombies as the newly unleashed evil entity named Gossamer, assumes his control over Earth as the zombies run rampant on it. - ''Zombies Blurb Zombies has retained most of the features of past Treyarch COD titles. Survive endless rounds of incoming zombies with your friends. Each round gets harder than the last. Completing easter eggs will also unlock new and exclusive camos, patches, and gear to customize your look both in Zombies and in Multiplayer. Maps Wonder Weapons Wonder Weapons are weapons that are exotic, experimental, futuristic and even alienistic. They can accomplish things that no normal gun or weapon can do. Most of these weapons are gotten through the Mystery Box while some of them are buildables using spare parts. They are essentially weapons that are way ahead of their time. * Ray Gun - ''Shoots powerful green balls of energy. Kills zombies in one-hit up to around Round 22. If it's upgraped, it can one-hit up to around Round 30. ''(Appears on all maps) * Monkey Bomb - ''Using its cymbals, a mechanic monkey attracts zombies to its location and then blows up. Very useful in creating a distraction to get away from the zombies and be able to do something else. (Appears on Theta & Wald Des Todes) * Rocket Shield - Buildable shield that is equipped with rockets. Not only is this a defensive tool, it's an offensive tool as well. It can be used to defend yourself from zombies or propel yourself right through a group of zombies using the rockets. ''(Appears on Theta & Wald Des Todes) * Thundergun - ''Shoots gusts of compressed air that can blast away hordes of zombies in one hit. Will always be a one-shot kill no matter the round. Useful for clearing out large groups of zombies if one is getting surrounded. It has low ammo capacity, however upgrading it will increase it. ''(Appears on Hospital of the Undead & Wald Des Todes) * IZ-42 Spiraller - ''Shoots a sticky red ball of energy. Once it latches onto a zombie or surface, it detonates in two seconds. Once detonated, it creates a large spiralling laser that melts through any zombies in its way. Useful in clearing out large hordes. (''Appears in Theta & Hospital of the Undead) * Dimensional Splitter - ''Creates a black hole that sucks in zombies. Has a similar effect that the Monkey Bomb has, creating a diversion for the zombie. This weapon also plays a major role in the Easter Egg for Hospital of the Undead. ''(Appears on Hospital of the Undead) * 32K-Hybridi - ''A slender shotgun-like hybrid gun and sword weapon. In gun form, it shoots out yellow bursts of powerful energy that can one-hit kill zombies up to Round 20 (Round 40 upgraded). In sword form, it can hack'n'slash zombies in one-hit up until Round 15 (Round 28 upgraded). Once upgraded, the sword can perform a slam attack that will create a shockwave that kills zombies in the player's vicinity. However, this special attack uses ammo from the gun form so use it wisely. This weapon plays a major role in the Easter Egg for Wald Des Todes. ''(Appears on Wald Des Todes) Drops & Search Piles Drops make a return appearance in Zombies. They are Power-Ups dropped from zombies that will help the player(s) in their fight against the undead. They can be anywhere from doubling the points that the players acquire, to completly bombing all the zombies on the map. A new addition, however, comes into the Zombies mode. '''Search Piles'. Search Piles are located all across the map, and can be dropped from zombies. Most of them contain little things like an extra grenade or even a little bit more ammo. However, some of them can contain some epic loot. Like a fully upgraded ''gun! Drops Search Pile Loot * Attachment - ''Adds a random attachment to current gun. * Cash - Gives the player anywhere from 50+ to 500+ points. '' * Ammo - ''Gives the player either a clip of ammo or full ammo. '' * SOFLAM - ''Gives the player a device that can call down one missile for each specified location. Up to three locations. '' * Frag - ''Adds two grenades to the player's inventory. '' * Semtex - ''Adds two sticky grenades to the player's inventory. '' * Incendiary Bomb - ''Adds two Incendiary Bombs to the player's inventory * Claymore'' - Adds five Claymores to the player's inventory.'' * XP - Adds experience points to the player's Zombie rank. '' * Drop - ''Spawns a random Power-Up for use. * Gun - Gives the player a locked and loaded gun that can come with attachments. '' * Upgraded Gun - ''Gives the player a gun that has been Pack-A-Punched already. '' ''Perk-A-Colas Perk-A-Colas are vending machines that give players perks similar to Multiplayer. This perks will last for as long as the player doesn't go down. Some easter eggs may even give players perks for the rest of the game, regardless of going down or not. Perks can also be gotten for free via Perk Bottles. There are a total of 16 perks for zombies. Types of Zombies Beware! There are more than just the normal, average zombies lurking in the shadows. Regulars * Zombies - Average run-of-the-mill zombie. Has no particular strength or weakness but in large numbers they can surround you in a pinch if you're not careful. They appear on all Zombie maps. * Creepy Crawlers - These stinky guys traverse the terrain on all fours and can move faster than the normal zombie. They also leave behind a disorienting cloud of smoke once they're killed. However, they have less health than a normal zombie and their noxious gas cloud can be averted by killing them with a melee attack or using a Wonder Weapon. They appear in Hospital of the Undead. * Bullies - These foes have more health than the normal zombie and can down a player in just 2 hits (average zombies take 3 hits to down a player). They also maintain the same speed as a normal zombie. However, they are more susceptible to explosive damage than normal zombies, so use grenades and explosives to take these guys out comfortably. They appear on all Zombie maps. * Parasites - These little pests fly down from the sky in swarms of 5-7 on occasion. They spit down bubbles of acid towards the players. Parasites have a small amount of health and are generally easy to kill on their own. However, if they are coupled with other zombie enemies, they can spell disaster for the players. So it would be best if they are taken out as soon as possible. They appear in Hospital of the Undead & Wald Des Todes. * Haymakers - These zombies are marked with their distinctive, bright clothing. They are almost identical to normal zombies in function except for one thing. When they hit a player, it will disorient them (similar to how a player gets hit by a Creepy Crawler's gas cloud). This will blur the player's vision and strip them of their ability to run for a couple of seconds. During these few vital seconds, the player could end up getting down because of their difficulty to see and their inability to run from the zombies. Look out for their bright clothing and kill them ASAP. They appear in Theta. * Rollers - These disgusting things are big, live pieces of flesh that have the intention of blowing up in your face. Getting hit by one causes major damage to the player and can get you down. Best thing to do with them is shoot them from a distance and let them blow up the other zombies. Kill two birds with one stone. They appear on all Zombie maps. Specials * Hellhounds - These enemies have their own special round apart from the rest of the zombies. They teleport into the map and then they chase down a player. They aren't hard to kill and they have less health than a normal zombie. However, they are very fast and they can down a player in the blink of an eye if one isn't careful. These guys will always drop a Max Ammo once their round is finished. Appears in Theta. * Jumping Jacks - These guys resemble Creepy Crawlers and they also have their own special round. They teleport onto the map and then they look for a player. Once they spot a player, they teleport in and out of the map until they reach the player. The player has to keep track of where these guys are teleporting to and must shoot them on the way. Otherwise, these guys will shock you with their electricity if they hit you. This would leave the player disoriented and open to more hits. If the player(s) manage to kill all of the Jumping Jacks without taking any damage, then they will be awarded with a Max Ammo AND 'a free Perk Bottle. If the player(s) do take damage at any time during the round, they'll receive just a Max Ammo at the end. Appears in Hospital of the Undead. * Dark Ravens - These abnormal birds appear on special rounds of their own. These birds will fly in circles in the sky and then suddenly swoop down and attack the players when they least expect it. Also beware that a Raven just needs to hit you twice in order to down you without Juggernog. A good strategy to fight these special enemies is to shoot them after they perform their unpredictable swooping attack and take them out comfortably. Once the round ends then a Max Ammo drops ready for taking. They also can appear on normal rounds when a Momma Raven calls them. Minibosses * Rambo Zombie - These are zombies that were caught inside the experimental "Rambo-XA9" suit during the outbreak. Once the players begin the Easter Egg for the map Theta, these guys will have a chance of spawning in during a normal round. They are very tough with a lot of health and run quicker than a normal zombie. They also utilize a flamethrower if you get too close them. Using a Wonder Weapon would be the most efficient way of dealing with a zombie of this caliber. However, if no one has a Wonder Weapon, then shooting at the head of the armor continuously will eventually take it down. Once killed, they will drop two random Power-Ups ripe for the taking. Appears in Theta. * Goster - These are high-level henchmen of the super-entity Gossamer. Gosters have two main methods of attack: one is direct while the other is indirect. The direct one is this; a Goster will target a player and will quickly perform a spin dash attack on the player. The player has only a couple of seconds to get out of the way and failing to do so will result in an ''instant down without Juggernog. Goster's indirect attack is this; he'll get himself into a crowd of zombies and start buffing up their health. Once the Goster tires himself out by doing this, it'll take him 25 seconds to regain his strength. Plenty of time to deal with the buffed zombies and getting some hits in on the Goster (especially if the player(s) have a Wonder Weapon). They'll drop two Power-Ups once defeated. They begin to have a chance to appear after Round 16 and they appear in Hospital of the Undead. * Momma Raven - This beast is 5x the size of a normal Dark Raven. They have a chance of appearing once the players begin the Easter Egg for Wald Des Todes. The miniboss has two forms of attack. The first method is a swooping attack just like the Dark Ravens but this is significantly stronger. A player that gets hit by this will instantly go down without Juggernog. Avoiding the attack is not too hard but a player should be aware of the zombies nearby so they don't get shanghaied. Players can also "lead" the Momma Raven to a certain location on the map to do its swooping attack. The attack can clear out a bunch of trees and reveal a new location on the map that could be vital to the completion of it. The bird's second method of attack is not exactly direct. What she does is call her flock and regular Dark Ravens swarm the map during a normal round. At this time, the player(s) must remain extremely vigilant because they have both zombies and Dark Ravens to worry about. If one or more of the players have a Wonder Weapon, use that to take care of these guys quickly. Once the players defeat Momma Raven, she'll drop a Power-Up and the Quietus Feather. Appears on Wald Des Todes. Bosses * Panther - When the Easter Egg for Theta is nearly complete, the main boss of the map is unleashed. Panther, a creature from the Other World. Nobody is completely sure what this thing is but it moves blindingly quick. All the normal lights of the map go dark and the emergency lights come on, with the Panther switching on and off the emergency lights. His pattern can be detected by the pattern of lights he goes after. However, when the Panther goes in to attack a player, one of the lights will flicker a blue color. The players must then take out their Rocket Shields to defend themselves from the Panther's attacks while evading the other zombies in a timely fashion. Panther himself isn't the thing that's lethally dangerous, it's the combination of him and the other zombies that is lethally dangerous. This is what gets many inexperienced players killed (if they somehow made it this far). Once the Panther finishes his attack, he'll move in and out of the lights again and the players will proceed to shoot the corresponding lights to damage it. When the Panther is finally defeated, the players are provided with the option of ending the game there or continuing on with map. Final boss for Theta. * Gossamer (Wrecking Forme) - Once the players nearly complete the Easter Egg for Hospital of the Undead, Gossamer himself steps into the onslaught. He transforms into his Wrecking Forme. Note that this battle can only take place if at least one player has the Dimensional Splitter. Gossamer in his Wrecking Forme has three methods of attack: '''1. Summonning a dimensional rift that spawns a group of shadowy zombies. These zombies have a tiny bit more health than a normal zombie but they function like a normal zombie in every other way. Be careful when Gossamer uses this attack because if the players aren't careful, they can find themselves surrounded by both the shadowy zombies and the other zombies. '2. '''Hovering in the air and then slamming into the ground, creating shockwaves. If Gossamer hits a player head on with this attack, they'll instantly go down without Juggernog. Getting hit by the shockwave will cause some damage but not too much. When Gossamer is performing this attack, create some distance between yourself and the zombies so you can safely get out of the way of Gossamer's attacks without getting held up by the zombies. '''3. '''Gossamer disappears and then a jumpscare noise is made, and then Gossamer violently pops his head up from the ground. If the jumpscare noise is very loud and it sounds like it's ontop of your head, it means that Gossamer is about to hit you from the ground. Quickly moving away from that spot (Dolphin Dive or Tactical Slide are good ways) will avoid the attack. Keeping a level-head through the jarring noises and moving quickly out of the way of Gossamer's attacks will ensure the players will be fine. There are moments in between Gossamer's attacks where he doesn't move much, those are the times when he should be shot. Once Gossamer is low enough in health, Richtofen will yell out to use the Dimensional Splitter to get rid of him for good. The player who has that Wonder Weapon will proceed to shoot Gossamer and send him back to the dimension that he came from. Doing this will complete the Easter Egg and prompt the players to either end the game or continue with it. Final boss for Hospital of the Undead. * Meteor Man - After the players have destroyed Facility 44 with the Meteor of Destiny, Meteor Man will emerge from the detritus of the meteor. Being a creature filled with vengeful fire and energy, he attacks the players. This boss has three methods of attack. '''1. '''Shooting fire blasts. This attack is fairly easy to avoid. Once Meteor Man has a player in his sights he'll shoot bursts of fire at them. If the player has Rocket Shield (which they most likely do at this point in the game), all they literally have to do is use it to shield themselves from the attack. Some of the blasts may even deflect back to Meteor Man; damaging him in the process. Once his attack is down, the player(s) can proceed to shoot him. '''2. '''Laying down lava patches and rivers. Meteor Man will cover parts of the map with blobs and rivers of lava. This attack can get very annoying because the lava creates an obstacle for the players to look out for while already fighting the zombies. If a player touches the lava, his vision will blur and will take small continual damage for a short amount of time. It's for this reason that touching the lava can prove to be disastrous because the player could easily get overwhelmed by zombies while being disoriented and damaged by the lava. Zombies that touch lava will also catch on fire and will explode once they're killed, doing additional damage to the player if close by. Don't melee zombies that are on fire. '''3. '''Nuclear blast. Meteor Man will assume the fetal position and levitate off the ground. When Meteor Man does this, the players have six seconds to run away as far as possible away from the resulting explosion. The range is pretty big so getting Stamin-Up before this can happen is highly recommended. Getting caught in the explosion will result in an instant down, regardless if the player has Juggernog or not. Try to get as far away as possible. Normal zombies won't die from the explosion so be ready to fight them once the attack is over. When the players defeat Meteor Man, he'll implode and drop the Brimstone Gem. Once the Brimstone Gem is collected, the map and Easter Egg is complete. Contracts Contracts is a new main game mode of the ''Call of Duty ''franchise that takes some inspiration from the Contracts system in Black Ops 1. Here, players can purchase Contracts using their COD points and then they will complete them across the other gamemodes. Some Contracts can prove to be tough so the tougher they are, the more they cost in COD points, the tougher they are in challenge. However, the corresponding challenge can bring the corresponding reward as well. Failure to complete a Contract will just result in the loss of COD points used to buy that particular Contract. Once a Contract is purchased, a time limit is given to complete the Contract in gametime. Meaning that as soon as the player is actively trying to complete the Contract, the time limit is running. And if the player is not playing a match and completing the Contract (or logged off of their game and console) then the time limit is paused. Here are five examples of Contracts that players can complete. * Cooked Zombies (500 COD Points) - Kill 6 zombies by dolphin diving with PHD Flopper and creating an explosion. Reward is 5000 XP. (40 min.) * Army of Two (1500 COD Points) - Defend the Saudi Arabian city with another player and don't let the enemy kill a single civilian in the Campaign mission "Brothers". Reward is Red Skulls Camo. (40 min.) * Grenade! (1000 COD Points) - Kill 2 enemy players using a lethal grenade at the same time during a Multiplayer match. Reward is unlocking bonus weapon L-4 Siege. (40 min.) * Pack-A-Punched (1200 COD Points) - Upgrade a gun using Pack-A-Punch before Round 10 in a Zombie match. Reward is a free Wonder Weapon for next Zombie match. (40 min.) * Guerrila Warfare (800 COD Points) - Pick up another player's gun and kill 5 enemy players with that gun in a Multiplayer match. Reward is the Warlord helmet gear piece. (40 min.) DLC Five DLC packs have been announced with one having a name already. Each of these packs will include four Multiplayer maps and one Zombies map, plus additional content on occasion. 1. Revolt Multiplayer Maps # Lone # Rooftops # Snow # Cascades Zombies Map # Wald Des Todes 2. TBA 3. TBA 4. TBA 5. TBA Trivia * In the Campaign mission "Down Under", Private Robinson is seemingly blown up by a rogue grenade yet, he is seen again by the end of the mission. * COD points make a return after last appearing in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. * This game marks the second time that Germany has acted as allies rather than enemies in the entire Call of Duty ''franchise. The first being in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. * This game also marks the first time that Norway has an active role in the story in the ''Call of Duty ''franchise. * In the Campaign mission "Battle of Moscow", if the player shoots the five Martryoshka Dolls located in the beginning area they'll complete an easter egg. The easter egg will allow the player to use the Dimensional Splitter wonder weapon for the rest of the mission (however this will not carry over to other missions). * The gun turret utility will shoot every type of zombie, even bosses. However,, because of a programming error, they never shoot Rollers. Even if said Rollers are right in front of the turret. This was addressed in a update * Some players hold races in private matches on maps such as Town Square and Nightlife. They use motorcycles to race. * Players are able to select a variety of songs to play within the menu music of Campaign, Multiplayer, and Zombies.